


Uncontrollable Love

by Antagonistlover



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, How Do I Tag, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Relationship(s), Sad Ending, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antagonistlover/pseuds/Antagonistlover
Summary: "then i gave you my heart to fill up the emptiness in your chest"Hyungwon says to Wonho while he is cutting his chest deeply."just pull the plug and wash our memories into the sea"Hyungwon cries in pain while laughing towards Wonho as he is coughing out the blood through his sins mouth full of hatred and desire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> oneshot fanfic! since i haven't update for the series of "The scent is gone and i'm lost while searching the truth as everything in it place" that is "Manipulative" and "Why Can't You See Me" . I just come out with a quick fanfic inspired by "Bathtub Mermaid" sing by Mili. The lyrics are deep and creepy but lovely at the same time. So hope you enjoy and i promise i will update the series soon as possible TT TT !!  
> enjoy !!

Love is pure . Love is everything. Love is an enemy. Love is a scarification. Everything about love is innocent and it can be darker but except for this one particular boy who lived for years just to find his true soulmate.   
He is taller like just the others perfect model, his facial face is the main attraction towards people. His eyes, nose, lips and body are absolutely perfect where you won't find a person like him anymore. You would fallen in love even in a first sight of seeing him infront of you. The perfectionist boy name is Chae Hyungwon. Hyungwon is a loyal person to anyone until this one day something happen to him 

 

He lost the one he love the most. It's Shin hoseok or known as Wonho . Hyungwon loves everything about his personality and attitude, sometimes he doesn't mind hangout with Wonho everyday going out for along date or trip to somewhere else place where they could be alone together, holding hands while intertwining their fingers as looking the amazing scenery. Wonho would kisses Hyungwon lips before he goes out to work in the morning for modelling interview or photoshoot session for new brands to be promoted. Hyungwon know that Wonho is his soulmate since the first day they met infront of the train station, looking up to each other while Wonho passes his document that was slipped off from his sight walking into the train. Wonho managed to gave it back before the train's door closed and he smiled while waved his hand at Hyungwon saying 

 

"don't lose it ! have a nice day buddy! " . Hyungwon chuckles and smiled back as a thank you towards him. From that day, they meet each other at the same train station before off to work and follow their own way. 

 

Broken, 

 

it's already broken. 

 

Hyungwon shouldn't see it. It was the biggest mistake seeing his lover gone out with other guy . Wonho doesn't felt any guilty towards Hyungwon, he only know that love is blind and unreal. Hyungwon   
were speechless with Wonho present clinging to another guy who he know since that person is a model too. It's Hyunwoo. Both of them are being lovey dovey infront of Hyungwon without knowing his presence. 

Hyungwon freezes his action standing away from them as he drop off his surprise gift for Wonho for their 9th anniversary months. His tears running down onto his cheeks, his feelings is mix up with hatred, sadness and broken. Hyungwon couldn't breathes as he feels his chest are tightnig up. It's hard to breath while choking with tears and fall onto his knees , looking down the floor in gleaming white oak colour.   
Hyungwon regrets for everything, he just wanted to be loved, cared with full of pure love. Hyungwon cries and screaming towards Wonho. 

 

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME. I TRUSTED YOU WITH ALL MY HEART. THIS IS GET FROM YOU. WONHO" 

 

Wonho were shocked when someone yelled his name out of the blue as he turns around to see who is it. It's his lover crying with all his heart out in pain and a box of gift at his side. Wonho didn't know how to react as he pushing   
Shownu away from his side and shake his head eagerly trying to cover up his actions while answering it back, 

 

"no no no. i'm not going out with him. he is just a friend. i think so but--" he stops his sentence and start to looking his surrounding while people are watching them what is happening. 

 

Hyungwon look up to him with his fierce eyes and his face is soak with tears non stop, 

 

  
"but what- it's hurt you know. ITS HURTS MY FEELINGS A LOT . why you couldn't love me like how i did to you" 

 

  
"it's because i USED you , Hyungwon. All this while i was just playing with you, it doesn't mean i love you. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. I felt bad when I saw you already fall for me so i just-" 

 

  
"i won't forgive you. i've done a lot of things just to make you feel happy. those kisses and everything are faking me enough to die in this painful feelings" 

 

Hyungwon cut wonho's sentence with his words. Loving Wonho was the bad idea for him to do. He didn't expect it to be turning upside down. Hyungwon wishes everything could be perfectly normal back. He stand up and walks closer to Wonho as he quickly grab the latter hand forcely without caring if he is pain nor scared of him now. Hyungwon is out of his mind , he just want to do something towards Wonho where Wonho would regret for what he had done at him. Wonho hisses at the pain of his hand as he follow Hyungwon , doesn't dare to look back at Hyunwoo. 

So, Hyungwon drag him back to their apartment and kicks Wonho into the bathroom as he lock it from outside. Wonho didn't want to fight him back, he just cool down and wait for Hyungwon to comeback. Hyungwon go to the kitchen area as he search for sharp knife , tweezer , nipper and bondage then he bring it to the bathroom while unlock the door. He sees Wonho were sitting in the big bathtub and throws the tools on the floor and lock it back. Hyungwon come closer to Wonho then his lips curls up into a sweet creepy smile as he opens the hot water tap to fill up the bathtub fully. Wonho didn't know what to do but just sit in the bathtub while feeling the bathtub watering him up. 

"what are you trying to do , Hyungwon?" Wonho looks up at Hyungwon but he didn't answers and continuing to smile all the way. Wonho feels chills and not safe with Hyungwon at all. He wants to escape but it might be too risky since Hyungwon bring him some sharp and dangerous stuff. Wonho look at Hyungwon walking away to get a tweezer. He was so confused with Hyungwon what was he trying to do at him.   
Hyungwon speak out softly, 

 

"I give you my eyes, to see all the colours. So you can see" .   
Hyungwon pulls out one of his eyes with the tweezer, twisting it as the blood dripping out quickly and carefully claw his eyes out. He didn't scream in pain or whimper over it. 

"and then I give you my ears, so you could listen to my voice and the lovely words" 

He takes the knife besides him and cut his ear off by ripping it off as he throws it away. Hyungwon whimpers a little over the pain he is overwhelming it. He continue by taking off his shirt away then stab through his heart. Hyungwon turn around facing Wonho as the blood gushing out from his eye, ear part and his chest. It is horrifying to see as Wonho silent himself looking at the miserable look of Hyungwon covers with his own blood. He gets out from the bathtub run towards Hyungwon .   
Hyungwon deepen his stabs as he is running out of blood with all his strength, his vision are getting blurry as he falls onto the tiles floor. Wonho catches Hyungwon before his head hits on it by wrapping his arms around Hyungwon's waist from the back side and slowly lays him on the cold floor. 

Hyungwon chokes with his sudden sobs and the blood are all over the place. Wonho looks around to find if anything can stop the blood circulation coming out from Hyungwon's injured chest. The knife is still inside him and Hyungwon can't barely breathes properly. Hyungwon ask Wonho with sorrow voice catching up his breath, 

"Cut me cut me   
Lease make it deep   
If I'm covered in scars   
Will you look at me ?" 

Wonho widen his eyes and shakes his head while grabbing the bondage to cover Hyungwon's eyes and ear , 

"why the actual fuck I would cut you. I will still look at you even you are covered with the scars" . Wonho hold his tears as he feels guilty towards Hyungwon condition and for he had done for him. He wish he could turn back the time. 

"if it's that so, just pull the plug and wash our memories into the sea" 

Hyungwon cries in pain while laughing towards Wonho as he is coughing out the blood through his sins mouth full of hatred and desire. Hyungwon smiles sweetly like how he met Wonho for the first time. 

"You know I wanted to tell you. That I love you so much. Go check the gift now", he says in a soft tone voice at Wonho. Wonho just realize about the gift he had saw before, he quickly get out from the bathroom and search for the gift where did Hyungwon put it at. After for a few minutes, he finally found it at their bedroom on the bed. Wonho open and rip it without hesitation before he run out of the time. He open the little tiny box, it is a diamond ring. Wonho close it back and run to the bathroom while bring the gift with him. 

It was too late. Hyungwon have passed away, leaving him forever and ever for the rest of his life. His eyes were shut close and the smiles remain it position. His body are drained and limp out of blood. Wonho screams of regretting for what he did to him. Wonho hugs Hyungwon's dead body with all his strength as he keeps saying "forgive me. I love you. Please comeback" . He rocks the body slowly and cries. At the end Wonho carry Hyungwon's dead body and sink it into the bathtub full of water. 

 

"And then you gave me the love. So that I can learn to love you back" , wonho last words to hyungwon as he watch him drowning in the bathtub.


End file.
